Dip-naped!
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: My second fic. It used to be called Dip-napping. Dipper gets kidnapped! Way better than summary.
1. Dipper was kidnaped!

1**Hi!** **WendyCorduroy353 again! This is my second story, my first being Creeping in the mystery shack. Hope you all read it when you get some time! Oh! I forgot to say "I don't own Gravity Falls (I wish!) Sadly, It belongs to the great Alex Hirsch.** **PLEASE REVIEW! I need some feedback! (Good or bad, no serious flames though)**

Dipper's Point of view (POV)

I woke up to blaring light. I sat strait up in my bed. I looked over at Mabel, she was still asleep, her mouth wide open.

"Mfna, tacah! Mermando...tehngh..." Mabel snored.

I decided to just let her sleep. I started walking out of the room, trying to be quiet, failing because the floor squeaked with each step.

I glanced back at Mabel to see if I woke her up.

"Ehghah!" She snored.

_She can sleep through anything_. I thought.

I made it to the door, quickly going out.

I made my way down the creaky stairs, to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl, filled it with cereal, and poured milk in it.

The milk was bad.

_I'm not hungry anymore. _I thought.

I heard a knock at the door.

_It's too early to be a tourist... _I thought.

I walked to the door, and opened it, no one was there.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously.

Then it all went black.

The last thing I heard, in a familiar voice was "Finally, I found you, Pine tree.


	2. Where are you, Dipper?

1**Mabel's POV**

"Mermando...Mermando?" I asked as I sat up.

"Dang it! It was a dream again!"

I looked over to Dipper's bed. He wasn't there.

He must have gotten up early.

I walked down stairs and looked in the kitchen, no one was there either.

"Hmm... Maybe he got an early start." I said to myself.

I looked in the gift shop, Wendy was there.

"Wendy, have you seen Dipper?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry buddy, I just got here."

I sighed disappointedly.

"Maybe he's outside." I said to myself.

I sprinted outside, hopeful he'd be there.

"Dipper!?" I called.

No answer.

"DIPPER!?" I called, this time louder.

Tears formed in my eyes.

"DIPPER!? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'M SCARED!"

I didn't notice Stan and Wendy come out.

I was crying now.

I noticed something on the ground, the blue and white hat he always wears, covered in dirt.

"What happend?" Stan asked.

"DIPPER'S GONE!" I screamed, picking up his hat.

"Your parents are gonna kill me!" Stan said.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! MY TWIN IS MISSING, STAN!"

"I'll call the police" Wendy said pulling her phone out.


	3. Stupid police

1**Mabel's POV**

The police came shortly.

"This case is un-solveable." Sheriff Blubbs said.

"You didn't even look for clues!" I said angrily.

"There must evidence, motives, I could help you if you want!" I covered my mouth.

_Great, now I'm talking like Dipper!" _I thought.

"City girl here thinks she can solve a mystery with her fancy computer-phone!" Sheriff Blubbs said.

"City girl! City girl!" Deputy Durland exclaimed.

"Attention all units! Steve is going to fit an intire cantolope in his mouth, repeat, an intire cantolope!" The walkie talkie said.

"It's a 23 16!" Deputy Durland said.

"Let's move." Sheriff Blubbs said.

With that, they left.

I still held Dipper's hat in my hands, I started crying again.

"Don't worry Mabel, we'll find him." Wendy said as she gave me a hug.

Just then I remembered something.

I broke from the hug and ran up to our room.

Dipper's journal!

I opened book 3 and skimmed the pages until one of them cought my eye.

_Twin telepathy, sometimes if I think hard enough, I can send messages to my twin, it once saved her life._

"it's perfect." I said.

I thought as deep, and hard as a 12 year old girl possably could.

_Dipper! Dipper, Where are you? I miss you, Dipper. Please come home. Please be okay, Dipper._


	4. What the heck?

1Dipper's POV

_Dipper! Dipper, Where are you_?_ I miss you, Dipper. Please come home. Please be okay, Dipper._

My eyes shot open.

That was Mabel's voice...In my head?

I looked around. I couldn't see anything.

_Mabel, is that you?_ I thought.

_Dipper! Where are you?! Are you okay? Hello? _Mabel thought.

_I don't know where I am. Everything is so dark. I'm fine...I think... I think I was kidnapped!_ I thought.

"_I think I'm in a...bag."_

"_Try to get out, Dipper!" _Mabel thought.

"_okay"_

I struggled around.

"AHAHAHA! Pine tree, you're awake!" A voice said.

"Let me out!" That sounded way weaker than I was hoping.

"Okay." The voice said.

The bag opened.

A floating triangle with one eye appeared.

"Bill!" I exclaimed.

"H-h-how d-did you know w-where I lived?" I stammered.

"Oh, I know lots of things. LOTS OF THINGS." Bill said in a deep voice.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

" I had to take something from Stanford and hold it hostage." Bill said plainly.

"_Mabel! It was Bill Cipher that kidnaped me! Help!" I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

1**Mabel's POV**

Thank goodness my brother was okay.

"_Mabel! It was Bill Cipher that kidnaped me! Help!"_

"_Where are you?!" _I asked.

"_No! No! Bill! Please! NO! Ma-el! C-n y- ere -e?!"_

All was silent after those muffled words.

"_Dipper? What happened Dipper?Dippin sauce? DIPPER?!"_

No answer.

"Okay, okay. I'm not good at figuring things out, Dipper was good at that. What would he do? First he would talk to himself in an empty room. Got that covered." I said.

"Then, he would say some nerdy thing and think about the evidence."

I thought for a moment.

"Last time Bill was here, he was at that clearing!"

I ran out the attic door, when I realized I forgot a step.

"Oh! Right! Then he would get the journal and put it in his vest!"

I got the journal and stared at it.

" A back pack will work!"

"Grunkle Stan! I think I know where Dipper is!"

"Where?" Stan asked as if he didn't care.

"The woods! At the clearing, Bill Cipher took him there"

Stan flinched at the mention of Bill.

"No. I'm sure he'll find a way home."

Mabel jaw-dropped.

"Are you even considering not going there?!" I asked.

"Look, kid. What has he ever done for me?" Stan asked.

"Chopped your fire wood, painted your sign, caught a bat in the kitchen, SAVED YOUR LIFE?!"

I exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. The reason I don't want to go to that clearing is because... Bill Cipher."

"You know Bill Cipher?" I asked.

"Yes I know him. He-he... he took my brother, Stanley away from me."

"HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER!?" I asked, now very worried about Dipper.

"No. Just, made him forget all about me...No time for stories, lets go."

"Wait, I thought you didn't want to help Dipper." I said.

"You reminded me how much it hurts...Bill won't win this time."


	6. Chapter 6

1**Dipper's POV**

"_Where are you?"_ Mabel asked

"You do realize I can read your thoughts, Right?" Bill asked.

Bill made a black orb appear.

"No, Bill, NO! Mabel! Can you hear me?"I thought and screamed.

"Bill! What did you do?" I asked the triangle.

"Blocked your twin telepathy." Bill said casually.

"Will you let me out of this bag, now?"

"No." Bill said.

I sighed. I didn't like feeling helpless, just waiting to be saved, by my sister.

"Why do you even want Stan?" I asked.

"Ya' see, When Stanford and Stanley were kids-" Bill started.

"Who's Stanley?" I interrupted.

"Stanford's twin brother. Now can I finish?" Bill asked.

"Sure"

"When they were kids, Stanley summoned me to play a prank on his step brother, Fiddleford McGucket-"

"Old man McGucket?" I asked, shocked.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Bill asked, Sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, I won't interrupt again."

"Where was I... Oh right! So, he took the prank too far and he went into shock, eventually driving him to go insane, You know I have a short temper, I was so angry he tried to use me for evil, I erased his memory. Stanford was furious at me because his own twin didn't recognize him. Stanford spent 10 years searching for all of the supernatural, writing then down in journals, until he found information on how to stop me, Stan was in his 20's now, trying to get revenge. He stopped me,he hurt me, now I seek vengence!"

"You seek revenge for revenge?" I asked.

"Yes"


	7. 00

1**Author's note:**

**Yikes! I started 4 different stories without even thinking! Thank gosh one of them was only a one shot. This is harder than I thought. 0_0 But I will keep doing my best! PS I am totally obsessed with Gravity Falls! I am watching Dreamscaperers for the 1000 time while writing this!**

**Mabel's POV**

We all piled into the "Stanley mobile" When I realized something.

"Grunkle Stan, Why does your truck say 'Stanley Mobile'?" I asked.

"This used to be Stanley's car."

"How did you get it?"

Stan ignored the question.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to have you with me." Stan said.

"What?"

"Well... I don't want you to get hurt, me Wendy and Soos will take care of it. You STAY IN THE CAR." Stan said sternly.

"I am NOT leaving Dipper."

Stan looked to the back seat at me.

"What's in that backpack? Books?" Stan said as he opened it up.

"NO! It's...Uh...MAGAZENES!" I panicked.

"No...It's WHAT!?** HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!**" Stan screamed.

I wasn't good at lying, so I may as well tell the truth.

"Dipper found it in the woods when we first go here."

"So that's why you knew about Pteuitaur.

"Pteuitaur?" I asked.

"Okay, What the heck is going on here?!" Wendy exclaimed.

Stan ignored Wendy.

"Pteuitour is one of the Manotaurs." He said.

"Wait, You know what this book is?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I wrote it."

Everyone in the car, exept Stan, 0_0.

"We're here." Stan said.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Mabel's POV**

"Dipper!? Dipper?!" I called over and over again.

"Dippy? Dippin sauce?! MAX!?"

"Max?" Wendy, Stan, and Soos asked at the same time.

"Yeah...That's his real name." I told them.

There was an awkward silence while we looked.

"Over here!" Dipper called.

"DIPPER!" I screeched running over. He was several feet in the air.

"Ah...Exactly what I planned...Only, better! Shooting star, Question mark, and Bag of ice are here too!" Bill said.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Wendy said.

I opened the back pack.

"Yeah! You brought the..." Dipper started.

"Journal!"

"Grapling Hook!" I said at the same time Dipper said journal, I whipped out my grappling hook and shot it at Dipper. It caught on his vest.

I pulled him down, he landed flat on his face.

"Thankf Mabfl." He said with grass in his mouth.

"No problem, Max."

"Don't call me that." Dipper said.

"Awkward sibling hug?" I asked.

"Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat, Pat" We both said in unison.

"Uh, I think you forgot something..." Bill said.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Shout out time! PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP "SPARTA!" 8****th****Dimention "I hope you are reading this!" newfaller: "Thanks for being so supportive for me, Mom." (Yes, newfaller is my mom.)** **One more thing, On the Gravity Falls Wiki, search "Shorts" And it will show all of the new Gravity falls shorts and show what they are called! PEACE!**

**Dipper's POV**

"I think you are forgetting something." Bill repeated.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"DOY! I'm still here! AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! It's funny how dumb you are!" Bill exclaimed.

Me and Mabel held each other as we trembled.

"Stanford Pines, long time no see." Bill said.

Stan fell silent.

"This time I can kill 5 birds with one pyramid. AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

_Really, Bill? I thought_.

"Dipper, give me book 3." Stan said sternly.

I was confused, but did as told.

"It's time to get rid of you once and for all, Bill." Stan said.

"That's what you think, Stanford." Bill said as he lifted his hand, I began rising in the air!

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, way less manly than I was hoping.

"AHAHAHAHAH! You scream like a girl, Pine Tree!" Bill mocked.

I pouted.

Stan opened the book.

"Llib Rehpic, Og Yawa, reven emoc kcab!" He recited.

Nothing happend.

"Grunkle Stan! Help! He's Ch-o-king-m-e" I managed to stammer out, I couldn't breath.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed.

"Bill, Please stop. I give up. Take me instead, Just, let Dipper go." Stan said with defeat.

I was blacking out, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't breath, most of all, I was scared.


End file.
